


dam best friends

by chaserpercy



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: happy birthday ya loser, i just love their friendship, my first brotp, this is for the ship weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaserpercy/pseuds/chaserpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a good friend and a big part of Grover's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dam best friends

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what....it's Percy's birthday............

The first time Grover Underwood sees Percy Jackson, he's getting beat up in an alley. The kid's not really fighting back, instead struggling to retrieve his backpack from the bully, but he sure knows how to dodge a punch. Grover wants to break it up, but he feels a strong presence in the air, like something powerful is near.  
  
A few minutes later, the guy fighting him swings too hard and misses, falling flat on his face. Grover swears he sees the kid nearly pass out, but as soon as he drinks a sip of water, he has enough strength to sprint out of that alley. The presence of power disappears. Grover's eyes widen; this could be the one.  
  
He follows the kid.  
\--  
Six months later, and Grover has befriended Percy Jackson. He reminds him of Thalia: stubborn, loyal, and snarky. Grover wonders if that's a good thing or not.  
  
Yancy Academy is the 'worst thing since mandatory reading assignments', Percy tells Grover. He also says he's positive some of the people there are monsters. Grover laughs nervously at his suggestion, not saying anything more. Percy's scent is much stronger now.  
\--  
Chiron tells Grover to wait as he rolls his wheelchair into the museum at speeds that would make regular old men have a heart attack. "Mrs. Dodds" had just taken Percy into the gallery for a talk, conveniently after he had not-so-accidentally pushed Nancy Bobofit into the water. Chiron yells something and you can hear the unsheathing of a sword seconds later. The centaur wheels himself back out to where Grover is and sighs.  
  
"Did you really just yell, 'What ho, Percy!'?" Grover asks. Chiron doesn't answer, instead rolling away from the museum doors. He stops and unfurls his umbrella, and pulls out a book, trying to look casual. Percy runs out of the building a few minutes later, and after a brief talk with Bobofit, walks over to Grover.  
"Where's Mrs. Dodds?"  
  
Grover wants to tell him so badly what he really is. "Who?"  
\--  
The stupid kid just _had_ to ditch him, didn't he? Grover spends the whole day looking for him, before catching two scents in the air. One is trouble, the other is his best friend. He trots toward Montauk, hoping Percy doesn't get himself killed.  
\--  
Grover feels kind of bad when he gets knocked out as soon as the Minotaur arrives, because Percy is just a 12 year old with no experience, and he also has no idea what's going on. Percy isn't mad at him though, just lost. Grover hands him the cup of nectar and wonders exactly which god would have a kid that would be so willing to protect his friend from an angry bull wearing nothing but underpants.  
\--  
Turns out, Percy's the son of Poseidon.  
\--  
"Kind" and "humane" are the _last_ words Grover would use to describe this zoo truck. Annabeth and Percy both grimace at the state of the animals, and Grover tries to calm them down. Percy can't stand it, so he switches the food and sets the animals free. The three of them laugh about the zoo workers screaming for the animals to "GET BACK HERE", but decide that what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.  
\--  
Grover is wearing a wedding dress and standing in front of the one thing he truly fears. Polyphemus is utterly disgusting, and Grover really hopes his empathy link sent that message to Percy, because this would be a great time to save him.  
Clarisse, Annabeth, Tyson, and Percy show up a few days later to save him and find the Fleece, and Percy doesn't say anything about the dress.  
\--  
Grover hasn't laughed this much in ages. Zöe Nightshade naturally has no idea what is going on, but Thalia, Percy, and himself have cracked up. The dam tourists are looking at them strangely now, but they're still going to go to the dam snack bar and get their dam food.  
\--  
"Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."  
Grover watches Pan fade in front of his eyes. Energy fills the room and one by one, the animals dissolve as well. Pan has given him and his friends a mission, and he knows what he has to do.  
Percy asks if he's okay. Without answering, Grover takes a deep breath and takes his cap back from Annabeth.  
\--  
Grover watches yet another death occur right in front of his eyes. Luke is lying on the Olympus throne room floor, struggling to breathe. He calls Grover the "bravest satyr" and tells Percy not to ever let this happen again. Percy knows what he means and promises he won't. Grover doesn't know how Percy can be so selfless, honestly.  
  
Later, Grover is made a member of the Council of the Cloven Elders and sees Percy grin, obviously happy for him. Then, he passes out.  
\--  
Grover misses his best friend, just like the rest of the camp. Annabeth is doing okay, but it's not the same without a certain teenager with a brain filled with kelp. It's almost June, and Leo's giant warship is close to completion, but they still haven't heard word of any sign of the son of Poseidon. Grover's been looking in his free time, when he's not recruiting nature spirits or cleaning up the wild. So far, absolutely nothing. They'll just have to trust their instincts and more importantly, the Jason Grace kid(who is nothing but also exactly like Percy Jackson).  
\--  
When Connor Stoll yells that he's received a letter from Annabeth, Grover automatically thinks it's a prank. But then again, he _can_ read emotions, and Connor isn't lying, no matter how good his poker face is. The other campers ask him and Thalia to validate the letter, because besides Percy, they know Annabeth the best.  
  
One look at the handwriting and Grover knows it's her. He reads the letter quickly. Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus, something about Camp Jupiter and a girl named Reyna, and- _wait, his two best friends are in Tartarus?_ Somehow, Grover isn't even that surprised, just a little worried. Sally Jackson, on the other hand...  
\--  
The Seven of the Prophecy somehow defeat Gaea and find a way to come to Camp Half-Blood, which the Romans will not attack, thanks to the Athena Parthenos. Grover hasn't seen his best friend in months, and hopes they've all survived.  
\--  
They have. (Percy hugs Grover and tells him "I'm back, my dam best friend, and I could really use a dam snack right about now," and he laughs so hard he can hardly breathe.)

**Author's Note:**

> Grover and Percy's friendship is very important to me so this happened but I don't really know what this is. Also i wrote this in a couple hours and didn't edit it a lot so yeah...I hope my first posted fic isn't total trash.............


End file.
